


We’re a WHAT?!

by DaughterOfLoki1



Series: What The Future May Hold [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime/Manga Fusion, Character Watch Their Own Show, Characters React, How Do I Tag, Multi, Multiverse, Spoilers, canon character death, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfLoki1/pseuds/DaughterOfLoki1
Summary: When you join the Scouts you're supposed to be ready for anything . . . except for a young girl who claims to be a god and is promising to show the future. A Attack On Titan react to their own show fic!
Relationships: Just other hinted relationships, Levi/Eren Yeager(slightly)
Series: What The Future May Hold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970395
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	We’re a WHAT?!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been into characters watching/reading about their own lives for awhile now but for Attack On Titan I've been seeing a disturbing lack of them and the ones I do find are almost always abandoned. So, I decided to remedy that by creating my own! I do plan on making a lot more of reaction fics. I have a Bungou Stray Dogs one in the works.
> 
> I do have an OC but all she does is watch it with them and make comments when she feels like it. . . actually scratch that there is two OC's but they are technically the same person. I'll explain more in the first chapter. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THOSE THAT HAVE NOT, I REPEAT, NOT READ THE MANGA! YOU ARE READING AT YOU'RE OWN RISK! Now that that's out, on to the story!(Why the hell do I always say that?). Also I wrote this back in October and never published it.

When Eren woke up this morning he expected his day to involve training, cleaning, a couple lectures from Corporal Levi for not doing it right and then going back to do it again. More training/experiments involving Hanji and hopefully a meal with his friends before he goes back to the dungeons for the night.

What he didn't expect was to black out in the middle of a training session and to wake up in an unfamiliar room, surrounded by his fellow soldiers.

"What the hell- shit!" Eren grabbed his right shoulder which was throbbing. He looked to his right and saw that he must have hit on the edge of the table. He froze noticing that the table was like anything he had ever seen. The table in question had wooden legs the same color as his hair but the top was made out of glass. He reached out his hand to touch it and saw that it was completely clean, not a single smudge or speck of dust on it. Captain Levi would be impressed.

Eren started to get up but a weight on his stomach stopped him. Looking down he found CAPTAIN LEVI! Lance Corporal Levi of the Scout Regiment. Humanity's Strongest Soldier and the man who is in charge of keeping him in check, was asleep using his stomach as a pillow. Eren stared down at him, Levi was laying on his back with his right arm draped over his own stomach, and his head turned to the left. He was breathing so lightly that to the untrained eye he could be dead.

Eren couldn't believe how young the captain looked in his sleep. It was unknown what the captain's age was, some people assumed he was only in his twenties. But there were some rumors that the captain was in his thirties. Eren believed he was only twenty-five, there was no way that Captain Levi who honestly looks like he could almost be Eren's age, would be in his thirties.

Hearing groans to his left, he looked and saw Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha and Connie were all in some strange dog pile all of them unconscious. Armin who was on the top of the pile was waking up. He lifted his head to look around the room, his eyes and mouth open in shock.

Eren looked around the room, his face soon becoming a mirror image of Armin's. The room they were in was huge, around the same size as the courtroom Eren had been in for his trial. The walls were painted, yes painted, a blue the same color as the twilight sky. There were multiple miniature metal structures that had crystal and/or glass hanging from them on the ceiling, and they seemed to be giving off light. The room's walls were covered in bookcases the same color as the legs of the glass top table. They were packed with books, little figurines some with square like heads and some with such small and delicate bodies they could break if you hold them too hard, and stands that had weird different pieces of jewelry on them. The floor was made out of wood but this wood was so clean you could probably eat food off of it. There were also three giant windows, the one in the middle larger than the other two, on one side of the room with heavy looking curtains that were silver pulled blocking his view of the outside.

To the left was what looked like a kitchen, but not the kind of kitchen Eren was used to seeing. The floor was a light grey tile. The counter tops were made out of what appeared to be marble, they were black in color with white wooden cabinets above them. There were multiple cupboards above the counters, all of them white in color. There was a large table-like thing, in the middle of the kitchen with no legs and barstools with light grey leather, surrounding it. There was a large cabinet off to the side that was emitting a faint hum. There were also some strange looking cabinets, cupboards or whatever they were, one was hanging off the wall like the other cupboards, a one that was under what looked like a stove, but it was made out of metal. There was a sink and above that was a window that had white curtains that were drawn.

To the right were more bookcases but these ones weren't made out of wood and were black in color. They had large yet incredibly thin things on them and small short, slightly thicker things.(A/N: What I'm describing are CDs and records for music. I'm leaving this because my friends didn't know what the heck I was trying to describe.) There were multiple cylinder glass structures that had strange globs in them that were going up and down, they had lights in them and they were all different colors. There were also some flyers that had realistically looking people with strange clothing and had what looked like instruments. There were words on them but it was in some language Eren didn't know.

Groans could be heard throughout the rest of the room. Eren looked to the left of his friends and saw Commander Erwin Smith, Section Commanders Hanji Zoe and Mike Zacharius, and Moblit Berner. Squad Levi was also there. The veterans of the Scout regiment were all regaining consciousness. Commander Erwin was looking around the room, his eyebrows raised. Hanji and Mike were both in shock of their surroundings.

Mike quickly walks over to a pair of large wooden oak doors with door handles made out of silver. Meanwhile, Hanji walks to the opposite end of where the doors are to Eren and Captain Levi.

"Eren, are you alrigh-?"

Hanji's face looks down at him in at first shock, then amusement and then she starts giggling. She slaps her hand on her mouth to quiet her laughter but it quickly catches the attention of Mike who was trying to open the doors, Erwin who had walked over to one of the dozen bookcases and Squad Levi who were inspecting the kitchen. The commanding officers walk over to Eren and Hanji, to see what could have Hanji laughing like a maniac (more than usual).

Petra and the rest of Squad Levi were the first to reach them. Looks of amusement and fondness were sent to Eren and their sleeping Captain. Commander Erwin and Mike reached them next. To Eren's surprise Erwin's face softened once he saw the two of them. Mike looked like he wanted to say something but opted not to.

Petra leaned down next to Eren and whispered,"Captain Levi never gets enough sleep. He usually sleeps two to three hours and even if he does, he usually just sleeps in his chair. From what I've heard he doesn't even bother to change into sleeping wear."

Eren looked down at the Captain, it never crossed his mind that Humanity's Strongest, his idol might not be invincible as he thought. Being the son of a doctor he knows how to give a diagnosis and Eren would diagnose the Captain with insomnia. Eren wondered if the Captain was doing anything to at least ease his symptoms.

Chuckling suddenly could be heard from behind Squad Levi. Eld and Gunther turned to reveal Jean, Connie and Sasha all laughing. Rage filled Eren and rushed over to Jean, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket. He slammed him against the bookshelf behind Mike.

"What's so funny, huh!?"

Jean looked down at Eren in shock for a moment before he grinned his signature shit-eating grin.

"Hey, man I'm not the one that was getting all familiar with the Captain."

Eren pulled back his fist about to punch him when a groan from behind him caught his attention. Him and Jean both looked over to the group that was surrounding a now wide awake and standing Captain Levi and he did not look happy.

"Alright, what the fuck is going on and where the hell are we!?"

"Umm . . . we're trying to figure that out, sir."

Levi turned his head to Eren and Jean, both have not moved. Levi lifts an unamused eyebrow.

"Jaeger, I thought we had an agreement that you wouldn't be picking fights with Kirstein."

Eren paled at that. He and the Captain had come to an arrangement that Eren wouldn't fight with Jean. Partially because they didn't want Eren turning into a titan but also they didn't want any injured soldiers for when they left for the 57th expedition.

"Y-yes, sir"

"Tch. Damn brat." Levi then proceeded to look around the room they were in. He first walked over to the kitchen and inspected everything. He then walked over to the blacks shelves. He continued to inspect everything, Eren noticed that the Captain didn't touch anything that was foreign to them. As Levi started walking to the doors, he spotted in the right corner next to the doors there was a pale yellow curtain obscuring the corner. He walked over to the curtain about to open it.

BANG!

Everyone whirled around to the doors, all veterans reaching for weapons that they did not have, Eren quickly brought his hand to his mouth, Mikasa ran in front of Eren and Levi backed away from the now open doors and fell into a fighting stance all too quickly.

"I don't give a damn if all we have are shinies!" a young girl about Eren's age came through the doors, her face that was mainly covered by a cloak showed she was beyond pissed, there was a small black object in her ear, she marched up to the bookcase that Erwin had been inspecting earlier. She started pulling books off of the shelves, some she'd put back after flipping through them. "Listen, I understand I've been out of the game for awhile and I'm more than happy to start working again but having me do almost all the work is just plain ridiculous. With more worlds being created every few minutes I can't keep track of it all!"

As she yelled at whoever she was talking to, she pulled out what looked like a stick and waved in her arm as she mumbled some words. As she put the stick back into her cloak the books in her arms began to float and and slowly spin around her. She then started flipping through those books while continuing to talk to whoever or whatever she was talking to.

She turns her head to the doorway where a figure is standing. “Car, can you please find any and all info on Carmen Sandiego? I need it so I can start making my own judgements and-. What do you mean nobody is willing to take on the Whumptober prompts?! I understand that in October it's usually all about that kinky shit but some people like me enjoy more of whump stuff then stories about fucking sex! Yes, I am aware I am a kinky bitch but still! And where is the Soma family that I requested for? Oh, the trains are down. Then get them on planes and helicopters! I don't care if there are over a hundred and fifty members in their family! Or that those vehicles are to be used in emergencies only! I need them for my next world and the seedling I got had almost no people in it!"

The figure that had been standing in the doorway walked over to the young girl. "Mia, I do believe you should give Lucky a break. He's doing everything he can. And there's still the situation with Bob."

The girl -Mia- whirled around to look at the figure, that everyone can now see is a woman, a woman that looked incredibly familiar to the Shiganshina Trio. "Well he's about to become know as Unlucky if he can't do his fucking job! And whose brilliant idea was it to give Bob the Master Key in the first place!" All but screeching that last sentence, causing more than a few people to cover their ears. "Good Lord, of all the stupid ass decisions we could have made it had to be that one! And don't you get me started on the fact that-. Oh, you better not put me on hold! I can always have that you become a dumbass horse again!"

Mia turned towards the kitchen when she noticed the group of confused and slightly amused soldiers. Her eyes opened incredibly wide in shock and her mouth dropped open. "Lucky, I'm gonna have to call you back and can you please get Omni on the phone please. Or better yet see if she can come to my apartment. Great thanks, you're the best human-horse assistant a gal could ask for."

She took out the black object that was in her ear and put it in the cloak she was wearing. The woman that had been standing of to the side was also looking at the group or rather at a certain group of people.

"E-Eren?"

Eren turned to look at the woman, his eyes widening as he did so.

"Mo-mom?"

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second prologue which should be coming out in a few days, I just need to edit it.


End file.
